Un voyage inattendu
by Eilia
Summary: Suite à la défaite de Lord Voldemort à la fin de la quatrième année de Luna Lovegood, la Serdaigle croise le chemin d'une bande de Serpentards. Et de leurs moqueries va découler un voyage inattendu. FIC EN SUSPEND
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Errant dans les couloirs a la recherche de ses basket favorites, Luna s'assit sur un banc pour réfléchir où elle pouvait être. Elle vit alors qu'une bande de Serpentards menée par Crabe et Goyle s'était installée en face d'elle. Luna se mit comme si elle réfléchissait et écouta leur conversation.

-Eh ! Les gars regardez ! lança Goyle de manière à ce que Luna et tous les autre élèves au alentour entendent ce qu'il avait à dire. « Je m'appelle Loufoca . Je pose mes chaussures dans un coin et je prétends que c'est des créature imaginaires qui me les ont volées. » fit-il avec de grands gestes.

Ce fut le fou rire général. Cette grossière imitation d'elle l'énervait. Tous le monde lui disait cela, même des fois ses amis. Luna se leva et se hâta de partir de ce couloir.

-C'est ça ! cria Crabe. Retourne avec les tarés de ton espèce.

Les rires redoublèrent. La concernée de ces moqueries se mit a courir pour fuir des ricanements des autres élèves. La Serdaigle se réfugia dans un coin de sa salle commune et pleura pendant de longues heures.

« Ils ont tous raisons. Je ne suis qu'une folle. se disait-elle sans cesse. »

Beaucoup plus tard, alors que tout le monde dormait, elle alla cherche du réconfort auprès de son amie Helena Serdaigle.

-Bonsoir, dit Helena. Quels griefs t'accablent ainsi ?

Luna se détourna et marmonna un vague bonjour. Sans attendre de réponse, la Dame Grise ajouta :

-Je t'écoute.

Luna commença son récit.

-Je cherchais juste mes chaussures...

Une fois son cœur vidé de toute la rancœur et de tous le chagrin qu'il avait pût contenir, la Dame Grise, sans cacher son hésitation, tendit a Luna une fiole et expliqua :

-Bois cette potion avant de dormir et tu verras, tout devrais aller mieux.

Luna attrapa la fiole, et, brusquement, sans avoir dit au revoir, Helena disparu. Luna flâna sur le chemin qui menait a sa maison. Arriver là-bas, elle s'assit sur son lit.

-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, pensa-t-elle.

Puis elle but la totalité du flacon avant de s'endormir dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Luna se réveilla en sursaut.

-Je suis en retard ! S'affola-t-elle.

Elle sortit de son lit en vitesse et chercha ses affaires. Horreur ! Elles n'étaient plus là ! Luna se dit que cela devait être une blague de ses camarades. Elle descendis donc dans la salle commune pour dire ce qu'elle pensait a l'auteur de cette blague débile. Arrivée en bas, elle s'aperçut que tout avait changé ! Les meuble, la décoration... tout semblait plus ancien ! Elle sortit en courant dans le couloir et continua vers le parc. Quand elle y fut, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant que les plantes aussi avait changées ! Il n'y avait pas que ça : les élèves qui se promenait lui était inconnus !

-Mais où suis-je ? C'est vraiment Poudlard ? Je ne reconnais rien alors que j'y ai passé une partie de ma vie! Suis-je en train de rêver ? se demanda-t-elle. Je vais cherche Harry, Hermione ou Ron pour qu'il m'explique

Elle fouilla tous le château à la recherche du trio, mais ne trouva aucune trace d'eux. Elle allait retourner au parc pour réfléchir quand elle s'arrêta, stupéfaite. Helena se trouvait face à elle, en chair et en os ! Elle était en train de lire un livre. Luna ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager. La pseudo Helena leva la tête et vite Luna. La pseudo Dame Grise s'approcha d'elle.

-Hel... Helena, pourquoi es-tu en chair et en os ? bafouilla Luna.

-Je te prie de m'excusez, répondit la questionnée, mais je ne te connais pas, et je ne me nomme pas Helena.

-Tu me fais un blague là ?

-Absolument pas, je m'appelle Rowena Serdaigle.

-B...b... bien alors excuse moi, j'ai fait un erreur. Bonne journée.

Sans attendre d'autre mots, elle tourna les talons et couru dans un coin calme pour réfléchir.

« D'abord, le château change. Ensuite, les personnes me sont inconnus. Enfin, Rowena Serdaigle est vivante... Il faut que je la retrouve et que je lui demande des explications. »

Elle parti donc a la recherche de la mère de son amie. En chemin elle croisa un groupe d'élèves. Il y avait un garçon blond, qui dépassait tous les autres d'une tête, qui était dans la bande.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau... pensa-t-elle en le regardant après s'être cachés derrière un pilier, J'aimerai tant savoir son prénom...

Elle pensa un instant à aller lui demander en face, mais se résigna. Puis elle repartit à la recherche de Rowena. Près des cachots, Luna trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Rowena ! appela-t-elle en courant vers l'appelée

L'interpellée se retourna.

-Rowena, s'il te plaît je peux te poser une question ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Quelle date sommes-nous ?

-Le 13 janvier 1853, un an après la fonda... Luna ? Luna ça va ?

Elle était en état de choc.

-Ce n'est pas possible... Ce n'est pas possible... répétai-t-elle sans cesse.

-Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ce n'est pas possible... continuait-elle.

-Viens tu vas aller te reposer dans un coin tranquille. Après tu m'expliquera ce qu'il se passe.

Un fois calmée, Luna raconta son incroyable histoire. Rowena l'écouta sans jamais l'interrompre.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris : ma fille qui est une de tes amies t'as donné une potion qui t'as fait venir dans le passé.

-C'est ça.

-Je te donne ma parole de tous faire pour t'aider a rentrer chez toi.

-Merci beaucoup.

Ainsi commença un grande amitié en la fondatrice de Serdaigle et la perdue temporelle...


End file.
